1. Background of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for removing carbon dioxide from a gas stream. In particular, the invention relates to methods and apparatuses for absorbing carbon dioxide from a coal-fired boiler flue gas stream using an absorbing solution and for regeneration of an alkaline component used in the absorbing solution.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain gaseous or vapor phase pollutants are routinely removed from gas streams emitted by various sources, such as power, chemical, and manufacturing plants, before such gas streams are released into the atmosphere. For example, sulfur dioxide is routinely removed from flue gas generated by coal-fired power plants. However, concerns have recently arisen about the release of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere from various sources such as coal-fired power plants. Specifically, carbon dioxide has been identified as a greenhouse gas and as a contributor to global warming. Accordingly, it: is desirable to reduce carbon dioxide emissions, for example, by removing it from gas streams emitted by these various sources, such as coal-fired power plants. While there are various technologies available for removing carbon dioxide from a gas stream, improvements in removal efficiency and cost can still be achieved, and new technologies still need to be developed.